A rule engine allows the execution logic of a process to be modeled in a straightforward and declarative manner. For example, a business rule engine processes the execution logic of a business process. In order to achieve higher agility and flexibility, business rule management systems (BRMSs) separate business-related application logic from other types of application logic, so that changes to business process models are easier to implement and do not necessarily require specialized programming skills. These BRMSs are used, for example, in public sector, financial, and insurance contexts.